Generally, it is known that an electromagnetic valve has a field coil fixed within a housing portion and an internal armature that can reciprocate, being attracted by the field coil in one of the reciprocating directions. A valve body is mounted to the housing portion and defines a flow passage, with a valve member mounted to the armature for cooperating with the valve body to control flow through the flow passage.
In valves of this type the mechanical connection between the housing portion and valve body should avoid the possibility that the axes of the housing and valve body portions may deviate from each other due to assembly errors or other reasons and should provide a fluid tight seal. Moreover, in designs where the armature is exposed to fluid pressure, a separating wall is required about the armature to contain the fluid from entering the field coil. In such valves there is therefore a need for this separating wall to be thin so as to mitigate any loss of magnetic attractive force. It is an object of the present invention to address the above needs or more generally to provide an improved electromagnetic valve.